The Shadow of My Heart
by WaitingForLightning
Summary: Paige is in California and misses Emily. /One Shot./
**This is something I came up with while listening to some songs and when I saw before 6x11 the preview of Mona and Alison mentioning that Emily went to see Paige and might be together. I place this after the airport scene and before 6x11.**

 **Hope you like it :)**

* * *

It's the morning after an horrible week. Monday morning, a new week a new start. But yet again the sun wakes me up way to early. Everything still lingers, I have to get up and finally finish unpacking. I sighed contently just before reality hit me hard. I just woke up and it's starting again, I see Emily coming out of the bathroom going to her closet, throwing everything on the ground. Yet again she doesn't find anything to wear.

I go driving, passing a nice small café just like the Brew, I decide to pull over and get some breakfast. Just when I am the first in line and about to order I smell peaches. My footsteps follow the scent, it's perfume. I see a beautiful tanned girl eating breakfast for two. I watch her every movement, for a moment I wish she was you.

I decide to leave without ordering anything and continue my drive around San Francisco. All my hopes are on the radio, usually they make everything dissapear but not now when I hear the famous PINK song blasting. I'm driving faster than I should but I'm not giving in to my mind, who now wants me to follow my heart. Why didn't my mind allow me to do that when I was standing at the airport? What does it take to be left alone? I'm not going to say that I'm okay but please dear mind and heart give me a chance to get over this. I'm tryin' to get far away from my mistake.

But it's hard when everywhere that I go, everything seems to remind me of how my life was, all those memories surround me in new things, they keep following me. It all reminds me of how we were, how I was, how we loved, how we cried. I have enough of these shadows.

* * *

It's been four months since I left Emily, Rosewood. I have stopped feeling her when I lay in my bed, I don't smell her anymore. I don't see girls looking like her passing me by on the street anymore. I don't understand it, where did you go?

I hate that you're all that I know. I couldn't love you right. I have no right to wish for you. I did what I had to do. Maybe it wasn't a mistake to leave. Maybe alone is exactly the place I need to be.

It pains me to see how right my parents were to move me away, away from the madness. The crazy town of Rosewood on the daily news is killing me every single time. She should've came with me. She'll never know how many times I tried to reach her. I just couldn't get through. I tried but I had to stop. I didn't know it would leave this scar.

* * *

I made it one year far and the pain isn't over. Once again it's Monday morning and the sun keeps on rising. And I feel better, I keep getting stronger. I never thought that I'd survive so long without you. I'm not cheering there are still so many nights I gotta get through.

When my world fell apart, the only thing I could hear was the sound of two broken hearts. I realised that my heart still beats the same, full of pain and also love. I can't believe what happened to my happy ending. I don't want to walk away no more. A little bird told me you're in California now.

I'm not staying down no more, thanks to the encouraging sound of my heart telling me it's alright to move on with you.

* * *

I'm waiting at that small café enjoying the new found silence. There's something in the silence I never used to feel, the unspoken words that all of this is real and happening. I feel the pulling in my chest that tells me you're close. And I know now when you step in this small café I'm not letting you go.

I see long dark silk hair outside the door and this silence is telling me "hello happiness". Now I'm ready to turn the page, my happy ending is coming. So now tell me where you've been all day long, and I will tell you how bad I missed the sound of your voice, the touch of your skin. You can see that I'm not who I used to be. You have always been the difference in me.

* * *

I love you Emily Fields. Only you. Always and forever.


End file.
